musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Chaka Khan
miniatur|Chaka Khan bei einem Konzert 2006 Chaka Khan (* 23. März 1953 in North Chicago, Illinois, USA als Yvette Marie Stevens), ist eine US-amerikanische Soul- bzw. Pop Sängerin.Rubrik=artist|ID=p63674|NurURL=ja}} Biografie, Allmusic Biographie Sie nahm den Namen Chaka an, als sie sich am kostenlosen Frühstücksprogramm der Black Panther Party beteiligte. Mitte der 1970er Jahre begann Khan ihre musikalische Karriere als Sängerin der Funkband Rufus und konnte mit der Hilfe Stevie Wonders und dem Titel Tell Me Something Good 1974 in den Pop- und Funkcharts Fuß fassen. Während der späten 1970er und frühen 1980er Jahre hatte die Band als Rufus featuring Chaka Khan eine Reihe von Hits, darunter Sweet Thing, Once You Get Started (1975), At Midnight (My Love Will Lift You Up) (1977), Do You Love What You Feel (1979) und Ain't Nobody (1983).Rubrik=artist|ID=p63674|NurURL=ja}} Billboard-Charts, Allmusic 1978 veröffentlichte Chaka Khan parallel zu ihre Karriere mit Rufus auch ihr Solo-Debüt, das schlicht Chaka Khan betitelt wurde und in den USA für 500.000 verkaufte Einheiten mit Gold ausgezeichnet wurde. Darauf enthalten, ihr erster großer Hit ohne Rufus – I'm Every Woman (1992 auch ein Hit für Whitney Houston). Auch die 1981er LP What Cha' Gonna Do for Me? erhielt eine Gold-Auszeichnung. 1984 feierte Chaka Khan ihren größten Solo-Erfolg: Der von Prince geschriebene und von Arif Mardin produzierte Funk-Song I Feel for You war ein Millionenseller und erreichte in den USA Platz 3 in den Pop- und Platz 1 in den R&B-Charts. Gastmusiker in diesem Song sind Stevie Wonder (Mundharmonika) und Melle Mel (Rap) von den Furious Five. Die dazugehörige, gleichnamige LP verkaufte sich alleine in den USA über eine Million Mal und erhielt eine Platin-Auszeichnung. 1994 und 1995 war Khan mit Joerg Reiter auf Europatournee und trat auch auf dem Montreux Jazz Festival auf. Lionel Hampton sang mit ihr auf seinem Album For the Love of Music (1995). 2002 folgte ein Gastauftritt im Song All Good der Hip-Hop-Band De La Soul. Am 3. Dezember 2004 erhielt sie den Ehrendoktortitel des Berklee College of Music. Ein Jahr später feierte sie ihre erste Edelmetall-Auszeichnung nach rund 20 Jahren: Die Compilation Epiphany: The Best of Chaka Khan wurde für 500.000 Einheiten mit Gold ausgezeichnet.Gold- und Platin-Auszeichnungen in den USA, RIAA.com 2007 veröffentlichte Khan ihr Album Funk This, das von Jimmy Jam und Terry Lewis sowie James „Big Jim“ Wright produziert wurde. Damit erreichte sie in den USA die höchsten Chartplatzierungen seit ihrem Debüt von 1978. Auf dem Album befinden sich neue und gecoverte Songs, darunter auch Pack'd My Bags von Rufus und Sign 'O' the Times von Prince, sowie Kollaborationen mit Mary J. Blige und Michael McDonald. Diskografie Singles In dieser Tabelle befinden sich die Songs, die sich in den Charts der fünf Länder etablieren konnten. 1 Erst bei der Wiederveröffentlichung 1989 schaffte Ain't Nobody den Einstieg in den deutschen Charts. Alben mit Rufus * 1973: Rufus * 1974: Rags to Rufus * 1974: Rufusized * 1975: Rufus featuring Chaka Khan * 1977: Ask Rufus * 1978: Street Player * 1979: Masterjam * 1981: Camouflage * 1982: The Very Best of Rufus featuring Chaka Khan * 1983: Live: Stompin' at the Savoy Die Alben Numbers (1979), Party 'Til You're Broke (1981) und Seal in Red (1983) erschienen ohne Chaka Khan.Reviews auf Wilson & Alroy's Record Reviews Solo-Alben * 1978: Chaka * 1980: Naughty * 1981: What Cha' Gonna Do for Me? * 1982: Chaka Khan * 1984: I Feel for You * 1986: Destiny * 1988: C.K. * 1989: Life Is A Dance – The Remix Project * 1992: The Woman I Am * 1996: Epiphany: The Best of Chaka Khan * 1998: Come 2 My House * 2004: ClassiKhan * 2007: Funk This Das Album Echoes of an Era (1982) war ein Studio-Projekt mit diversen Jazz-Größen. Auf dem anschließenden Live-Album Echoes of an Era 2: The Concert (1982) nahm Nancy Wilson Chaka Khans Platz ein.RateYourMusic-Eintrag von Echoes of an Era Quellen Chartpositionen: * DE: Musicline.de (Solodiskografie) / Chaka Khan feat. De La Soul /Chaka Khan feat. Rufus * AT: Austriancharts.at * CH: Hitparade.ch * UK: Chartstats.com * US: Chaka Khan bei Billboard.com Literatur Kunzler Jazzlexikon 2002 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Soulsänger Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Black Panther Party Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1953 Kategorie:Frau da:Chaka Khan en:Chaka Khan es:Chaka Khan et:Chaka Khan fi:Chaka Khan fr:Chaka Khan gl:Chaka Khan id:Chaka Khan it:Chaka Khan ja:チャカ・カーン nl:Chaka Khan no:Chaka Khan pl:Chaka Khan pt:Chaka Khan ru:Хан, Чака sv:Chaka Khan th:ชากา คาน tr:Chaka Khan uk:Чака Хан yo:Chaka Khan Kategorie:Alle Artikel